1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure feeder arranged on a steering handle bar, and more particularly, to a hydraulic braking device or a hydraulic clutch device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic braking device for a motorcycle comprises a master cylinder mounted to a handle bar, a reservoir tank that replenishes a piston mechanism received in the master cylinder with working oil, and a brake lever that drives the piston mechanism.
In one conventional hydraulic braking device, a master cylinder is fixed and perpendicular to a handle bar, and projects forward of the handle bar. A reservoir tank separate from the master cylinder is fixed to the handle bar and is connected to the master cylinder by a working oil pipe (see, for example, JP-A-10-250666).
Such a configuration is problematic in that vibrations transmitted to the handle bar from the road surface or engine may make the working oil wavy and cause generation of bubbles in the working oil.